fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina (Earth-01)
Regina Evil Queen of the Silver Realm is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina cased a Dark Curse to release an ancient evil who proceeded to conquer the Homelands, with Regina as his lover. History Early life Born into lesser noble family in the Hesse, Regina and her older twin brother Rex were the children of Prince Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and Cora, the daughter of a poor miller. Cora came into power by learning to spin straw into gold under Rumplestiltskin's instruction, which paid off Stroh's debts and garnered a marriage proposal from Prince Heidrich. While Cora's ability to spin straw into gold was widely acknowledged as a miracle, few were aware of her actually being a witch. When her daughter was born, Cora sought to use Regina as an instrument of revenge against the royal family of the Silver Realm, and worked to mold her into a graceful and proper young lady to marry the Silver Realm's crown prince, Wendell. A cute girl, Regina was, unfortunately, emotionally unstable and entirely too critical of her appearance because of her mother's constant, ruthless criticism; consequently, she suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder, and spent most of her adolescence alone and apart from other children. Her only refuge from her miserable existence lay in tending to her family's apple orchird, finding solace in the serenity of tending to something that always listened to and depended on her. When Regina was fourteen, as she and her father were picking apples together, the royal family of the Silver Realm traveled through their lands. Noticing how adored Queen Grace of the Silver Realm was by the townsfolk, Regina asked her father why the queen was so beloved. Her father claimed it was because she was reputed to be the "fairest in all the land." Regina expressed her desire to become queen, because of her mother's influence, and asked her father if she were beautiful. Heinrich wanted his insecure daughter to develop self-respect and shy away from her mother's teachings, and instead asked what she thought. A self-loathing Regina misunderstood her father's intentions and formed the irrational belief that if she were beautiful enough then she could be a queen. Within the year, Cora began her plan to put Regina on the throne of the Silver Realm. Unknown to her children, Cora cloaked herself in a glamour and infiltrated the Silver Realm's castle as a handmaiden to Queen Grace. She slowly began poisoning Queen Grace and King Magnus over several months. Having his spys monitor Cora, Heinrich learned she was a witch and of her vile plans, and planned to have her imprisoned. Using dark magic, Cora killed her husband and, unaware of their mother's involvement, Regina and Rex assumed, along with the rest of the kingdom, that their father's death was the result of a freak accident. Afterwards, Queen Grace and King Magnus soon died in their sleep from Cora's poison, the kingdom presumed the cause was a mysterious illness and their son prematurely ascended the throne. When Regina was sixteen years old, as she was tending her apple tree, she noticed the dwarf Coalheart place a glorious, yet broken, mirror in a pond to temper. After seeing the mirror rapidly repair itself, Regina stole the mirror from the dwarf as he slept and learned it was an enchanted looking-glass which only spoke the truth in verse and could remotely view others through reflective surfaces. Using the enchanted mirror, Regina discovered her mother to be a witch and, using one of her books without her knowledge, schooled herself in the basics of sorcery. She succeed in brewing a potion which greatly enhanced her beauty and reveled in the admiration she received from countless handsome suitors. On Regina's eighteenth birthday, Cora invited King Wendell to the celebration and instructed her daughter to catch his attention. Using what her mother taught her, Regina took advantage of Wendell's weakness and tried to seduce him. Wendell, who currently devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits, spurned Regina's affections, and she was emotionally degraded by her mother for her failure. Fed up with her mother's cruelty and realizing her plans to only make Regina queen of the Silver Realm so she could rule the kingdom herself, Regina confided in her brother the fact their mother was an evil witch and procured his help in an effort to overthrow her. Without her brother's knowledge and to aid her, Regina used the magic mirror to gaze upon a remote cottage in the enchanted forest and contact a powerful sorceress named Lauda, who sympathized with Regina's plight and gave her another magic mirror that acted as a portal to an extra-dimensional world known as Underland. After Rex lured Cora into a trap, Regina used magic to push Cora through the mirror's portal and successfully banished her. Free from her mother's tyranny, the power Regina tasted using magic thrilled her. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Using her family's wealth, Regina came to possess several other magic mirrors, which she saw as her method to gaining power, and then resumed her efforts to marry King Wendell. Tricking Lauda into giving her the necessary ingredients, Regina brewed a love potion and drugged Wendell; Lauda soon discovered Regina's deceit and made it clear to Regina she now owed her a debt. As her obsession with gaining power and remaining the most lovely woman in the country grew, she became increasingly distant from her brother. After a period of courting, Wendell married her to have a lovely woman at his side for companionship and to help him rule his kingdom. Reign as queen When she relocated to King Wendell's castle, she brought no possessions to the castle except for her magic mirrors and the apple tree which she planted in honor of her father. On her wedding day, she had her brother give her away to be married and she became queen consort to the king of the Silver Realm. After her wedding ceremony, her brother had encountered Lauda in the woods as he made his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave their family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. While her magic mirrors built her self-worth, confirming everyday she was the fairest in the land, they also made her very vain and haughty. Overtime, Regina became obsessed with maintaining her beauty and experimented in summoning a demon. She succeeded in summoning the N'Garai and they offered to empower Regina, promising her eternal life and an everlasting youthful appearance, in exchange for a blood sacrifice. Regina agreed and captured several young women and performed a blood sacrifice to feed the N'Garai. The demons were sated and transformed Regina into a psychic vampire. The N'Garai then told Regina that she needed to sacrifice someone she loved in order to complete the transformation. Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was returning home to his wife and newborn babes from the nearest village, and gave his soul to the N'Garai. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement, Regina managed to manipulate Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed who she thought was her husband's murders and focused her energies into raising her twin daughters. After her husband died while fighting in a war in a faraway land, Regina did not shed a single tear and used the opportunity to tax the people heavily in order to buy documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. The kingdom was ruined under Regina's rule as she periodically drained the youth from the kingdom's young women in order to maintain her own. She also took many young men as her lovers and often killed then after she used them to warm her bed. Not long after her husband's death, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Assassination Attempts on Snow White Six years passed, and Regina became a bit disenchanted with her life, feeling restless and unfulfilled. To combat these feelings, everyday, several times a day, Regina continued to ask her magic mirror who was the fairest in the land. The mirror always told her that she was, until one day she was informed by the magic mirror that her niece, Snow White, was now lovelier than even her. With her precarious emotional outlook, Regina was enraged at this usurpation and, despite her promise to Lauda that she would love Snow dearly, she promptly ordered her huntsman to take her niece deep into the woods and kill Snow in secret. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart. The hunter spared Snow White and she fled deep into the forest. Being presented the heart of pig by her huntsman, Regina was none the wiser and believed her niece dead. Two years later, Regina discovered that Snow White was in fact alive by consulting with the magic mirror. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old woman, she visited the cottage of the seven dwarfs and gave her niece a poisoned apple. Snow bit the apple and fell into a deep coma, but Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. Characteristics Regina is a curvaceous, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large brown eyes. Due to magic, body is relatively immaculate and evenly proportioned. Personality ' She is a lovely woman, but very vain and proud. She was also a malevolent ruler and sinister enough to have no qualms about killing her mother, brother, or niece. The huntsman was also so fearful of Regina, he fully intended to execute the innocent Snow White. 'Abilities and paraphernalia |-|Powers= *'Life-Force Absorption:' **'Physical Enhancement:' **'Psychic Vampirism:' *'Witchcraft:' |-|Abilities= *'Herebalism:' *'Poison-Making:' |-|Paraphernalia= *'Mirror of Truth:' *'Mirror of Remembrance:' *'Mirror of Forgetfulness:' *'Mirror of Travel:' *'Cora's Grimoire:' Category:Earth-01